


Prophecy

by Serai



Category: The Faculty (1998), The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Crush at First Sight, Devil, Getting high, M/M, Movies., Oral Sex, Satan.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



.  
"This is some strange shit, man," Casey murmurs. He takes a hit off the bong and passes it back, watching the Native elders wailing their healing song over the little girl. Virginia Madsen - _that dark hair sure is tasty on her_ \- gets up and leaves the lodge to step out into the night, and Zeke answers, his voice logy as well.

"Yeah, I guess some of it's a bit obscure if you're not a Catholic," he says with a sticky laugh. "Any popcorn left?"

Casey slides the nearly empty bowl over to him. "So, is this Indian ritual gonna save the little girl's soul?" he asks. The actress's face is suddenly locked into an inarticulate freeze, tears starting up in her eyes. "I can't…" she says in a trembling voice. Casey continues, "Or is this - whoa, who the fuck is _that?"_

Zeke glances at him, and smirks at his expression. Casey's gaze is rapt, looking at the man on the screen. He licks his parted lips and Zeke's pretty sure he doesn't know he just did that. _Hm_. He settles his hand on Casey's thigh and starts caressing him gently, moving his hand upwards. Sitting up, he leans over to whisper in his ear, "That's _Satan."_ He squeezes Casey's thigh. "You like him?"

Casey makes a little sound, his eyelids fluttering at the touch, but his attention goes right back to the screen. Perched on a low rock wall, the man's dressed entirely in black - along with his dark, slicked-back hair, it makes him a bit hard to see against the inky night. Casey's sure that's intentional, as is the effect from lighting the scene only with torches. In close-up, the light flickers in the man's blue eyes. They're inordinately handsome, just like the rest of him - cheekbones that slice the air and a twisted little sneer on his face that could make you weak in the knees. 

But that's not really what's got Casey hooked. It's his manner, the _way_ he's Satan. The beautiful eyes are half-hooded, flat and reptilian. The soft voice _slithers_ , it sounds like scales sliding across sand, hissing, insinuating. Casey can feel it like the slight touch of a tongue outlining his ear. _…how I love you talking monkeys for this…_ Holy _shit_. Can he come just from the sound of a voice? 

Zeke chuckles. _Boy's got a crush. Only right to help him out._ He quietly lowers himself to Casey's lap, and lays his head on his thighs, then turns and nuzzles, delighted to find Casey hard as a rock. He opens his mouth and presses down, sucks on denim, feels Casey shiver. Gently, he undoes Casey's jeans, grins at the trembling moan as he's freed, and runs his tongue up and down before taking him in his mouth.

 _Oh, god._ Casey's back arches and he slides his hands into Zeke's hair. He watches the dark man take a yellow rose, dismember it slowly and then eat the corpse, all the while his elegant eyes making a completely different kind of promise. "Fuck," he gasps, "if that's the devil, I'm glad I'm going to hell." He yelps as Zeke fights not to clamp down over his sudden hysterics. His lover lets go of him and reaches to kiss him, still laughing hard.

"Oh Jesus, come here, you're as crazy as you are hot, you know that?" He kisses him, his cherry-lipped boy, sucks at his neck, then runs his mouth back down to his groin, resuming his luscious task. Casey gasps, starts thrusting quickly, watching the devil playing like a cat with a mouse, immense power coiled and teasing, a tiny touch of damnation, fuck, fuck, _fuck…_ Zeke grunts as Casey comes, then sighs, letting him go. He snorts another laugh at Casey's breathless question - "Jesus _fuck_ , Zeke, who is that guy?" - and moves to straddle his lap.

"Viggo something. I've seen him in a couple of things. I think he's Dutch." He kisses Casey, runs his hands over his throat. "Mortensen. That's his name." Casey closes his eyes and nuzzles Zeke's chest. Zeke thrusts against him. "So he gets you off."

"Yeah. It's that voice. He sounds like…fucking _Kaa,_ you know?" Casey's unzipping Zeke's jeans, reaches in and squeezes his aching dick, and Zeke groans loudly. Casey suddenly wriggles upward and pushes Zeke onto his back on the sofa, sliding his legs to straddle him now. He reaches down to pull Zeke's shirt up and off, and then kisses him, slides his mouth to his neck, bites him gently. "Like a snake." He moves downward, his sweet wet lips raising goosebumps as he goes.

Zeke clutches at the sofa's leather skin. He gasps, "Bet it doesn't hurt he looks like something out of Valhalla, either." Casey giggles, and Zeke thrusts, feeling it. He opens his eyes to see his lover's mouth working, and speeds up his thrusts. "You wanna fuck him, Casey? Feel him reaming you right now while you suck me? God, that'd be so hot," he murmurs, grasping Casey's hair and pushing deeper at the sensation of Casey's mewling whine. He slams hard, one, two, _fuck,_ and erupts, shaking, his come pulsing out of him into Casey's pliant mouth.  
.


End file.
